<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise of the Valkyrie by Shieldmadien22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525397">Rise of the Valkyrie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shieldmadien22/pseuds/Shieldmadien22'>Shieldmadien22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Harry Potter, Count of Monte Cristo Inspired, Dark Harry, Dragon lord Harry Potter, F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mentor Gellert, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slight Hermione Granger Bashing, Slight Weasley Bashing, Some Lore from Merlin the tv series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shieldmadien22/pseuds/Shieldmadien22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catarina Potter the girl who lived, loved and was betrayed. Brynhildr Grindelwald Peverell the woman who would seek her revenge and the old world will burn for a new one to rise from it's ashes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Death &amp; Harry Potter, Gellert Grindelwald &amp; Harry Potter, Goblins &amp; Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Graveyard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catarina opened her eyes with a groan. Her head was pounding and her sight was bleary, she rapidly blinked her eyes till she could see and in front of her a tall pale figure stepped out of a giant cauldron.</p><p>Her eyes widened and a great surge of fear went through her as she realized the situation that she was in.</p><p>Somehow standing before her more powerful than ever before was the newly resurrected Dark Lord Voldemort. He was tall abnormally so with pale almost see through skin that was stretched so thinly over his bony frame you could see the blue veins underneath and he had no nose just slits like a snakes. When he looked directly at her with the most brightest and vivid red eyes she had ever seen her scar upon her forehead immediately burst into a pain so great she nearly passed out again.</p><p>Slightly tilting his head to the right he observed her as she struggled against his father's tombstone he whispered in a hiss " Catarina Potter". With a smirk that looked more like a snarl with his grotesque features he looked down upon the sniveling figure before him. "Wormtail" he hissed " Give me your arm".</p><p>" Oh t-thank you m-my lord!" Cried Wormtail and held up his right arm with the now profusely bleeding stump from where he sliced it off for the ritual.</p><p>With a snarl the dark lord said " The other arm you fool!" With a whimper the coward held up his left arm and the dark lord harshly grabbed it and pulled the sleeve down to reveal a black skull with a snake protruding from its open mouth that seemed branded upon Wormtails forearm</p><p>Voldemort put his thumb against the mark and sent his magic to call forth his death eaters. In a quite hiss he said " Now I wonder who will come and bear witness of their lords return, who has not turned coward at the call of their mighty lord".</p><p>Catarina now fully aware of her predicament and her scar now a dull throb, started to think of ways to escape alive if possible.</p><p>Looking around her she noted her wand lay just a few feet from where she was and in the corner of her eye she could see the triwizard cup just at the edge of the graveyard. Laying next to it she realized with a sob in her throat was Cedrics body whom was murdered by Wormtail mere moments of their arrival.</p><p>Slowly she was trying to get some sort of friction on the rope that bound her to the tombstone, trying in some desperate attempt to cut it through the edge of the rough weathered stone. If she could get her hand free then she could reach the small pocket knife she stole from Dudley in her back pocket and use it to cut the rest of the rope.</p><p>She kept her eyes glancing back and forth to the dark lord and to Pettigrew who was currently curled up on the ground sniffling in his pain and the cup that was a couple yards away. If she just could get free she could sprint her way to freedom. It was a stupidly reckless Gryffindorish plan but there was no way she could stand toe to toe with Voldemort and win.</p><p>Just as she managed to get her hand free she heard multiple pops of people apparating in the grave yard. She briefly froze as she realized that these must be his followers the self proclaimed Death Eaters. Several people in black battlerobes with pointed hoods and sliver skull like masks formed a circle all around Voldemort.</p><p>Looking around at his death eaters the dark lord said in a low voice " Fourteen long years it has been my friends yet you answer my summons like you never betrayed me". The death eaters around him shuffled at bit in their shame.</p><p>Continuing on the dark lord hissed " Where were you when I needed you most, hmm did you really think a mere babe could defeat the dark lord! I who has gone further than any before me to achieve immortality!" Immediately one of his followers fell to his knees and crawled toward the feet of Voldemort and cried out " Please forgive me my lord! Have mercy! Please I am still your most loyal!"</p><p>With a flick of his wand the man at the feet of Lord Voldemort screamed in pain as his body convulsed in unnatural angles.</p><p>" You dare still claim loyalty to me McNair when you claimed bewitched and slithered to the lights side!" The dark lord yelled. Releasing him from his spell the dark lord made his way to a tall figure that had long white blonde hair peaking through his hood. " And what of you Lucius my slippery friend" the dark lord hissed.</p><p>The man Catarina recognized to be Lucius Malfoy immediately bowed before Lord Voldemort and said " My lord if there were any whispers any inkling of your whereabouts..." "CRUCIO!" The dark lord screamed and Malfoy fell down his body contorting in painful angles but he did not scream.</p><p>Begrudgly Catarina had a smidgen of respect for the proud lord as he refused to show weakness. As soon as it happened it stopped and Malfoy shakenly stood back up quietly thanking his lord for his mercy.</p><p>As the dark lord continued to speak to his followers Catarina was sawing through the rope that binds her to the tombstone, frantically moving her eyes to the figures around her dearly hoping none take notice to her work.</p><p>Just as she victoriously broke free from the last dregs of rope Voldemort made his way toward her. She stilled but he did not seem to notice that she was now unbound.</p><p>Looking into her eyes he said " Catarina Potter the girl who lived now come to die". He searched her face for what she did not know till his eyes landed upon her scar. " It was quite clever something I should have foreseen, the love that a mother has for her child, but no matter I can touch you now Catarina Potter" and with that he reached out with his index finger and touched her scar, a burning pain felt like it spilt her head in two and she screamed and leaned as far from him as she could.</p><p>Quickly as it came the pain stopped, panting and bleary eyed she picked her head up and looked toward the dark lord. She froze not knowing what was going on for he was looking at her like he had never seen something like her before.</p><p>In a quiet voice she heard him mutter to himself " How can this be? It should not be possible" he then walked a small distance from her and started pacing with a quizzical look upon his face still muttering under his breath.</p><p>While the dark lord was distracted by whatever he had learned and his death eaters watched him with bated breath, Catarina decided now was the time to take her chance and escape.</p><p>Ever so slowly she moved the now loose cords of rope from around her person and silently jumped down from the tombstone and quickly hid behind it. Glancing around it she observed that nobody has yet to notice her movement and thusly made her way closer and closer to the cup.</p><p>Keeping the gravestones as her cover sprinting to them as she went. Her right leg was still bleeding from the arcomatula bite she received in the maze and she had a pounding headache that made it that much harder, yet she had to try to survive, to make it back to her friends.</p><p>She made it to the last tombstone when she heard Voldemort scream " Where is the girl!"</p><p>The cup was within reach all she had to do was one last sprint and she was free. Behind her she could hear Voldemort tell his followers to find her. She took a deep breath and ran as fast as she could " There she is!" Someone yelled and a green light grazed just past her left ear " No you fools don't kill her she is mine!" screamed Voldemort.</p><p>She leapt from the ground and landed on Cedrics body and stretched as far as she could till the tip of her fingers just barley touched the handle and she was wisked away the last she heard was a frustration yell from the dark lord.</p><p>She appeared to the sudden noise of loud music and a large crowd applauding but she was numb to this as she clunged tightly onto the body of Cedric Diggory and yelling for Dumbledore.</p><p>Quickly the old headmaster made his way to her with the minister of magic and several other officials at his heels. " Good lord" the minister cried" The boy Diggory is dead!" Dumbledore reached the distraught girl and tried to prie her off the now cooling body of the Hogwarts champion.</p><p>Noticing the headmaster before her Catarina cried " He's back! Voldemort's back and he killed Cedric!" Sobs started to rack her chest and black spots started to appear over her sight. Her body slowly submitting to the drain and pure exhaustion caused by the trauma she just endured.</p><p>Before she could succumb the headmaster griped tightly upon her shoulders and shook her saying " What did you say child!" He then looked into her eyes and penetrated her mind to witness exactly the horror she just escaped from. Just as he ripped out of her mind in his shock she finally blacked out too weak to withstand the headmasters harsh treatment.</p><p>Said headmaster quickly stood up with wide eyes and dispared at the knowledge Tom now gained.</p><p>He was hoping to keep that a secret until the girl were to die at the right time but what to do with her now.</p><p>Before he could think more on this troubling news the Minister of Magic and Amos Diggory were calling out for some sort of explanation of what had happened. Amos immediately pointed his finger at the passed out Catarina " It was her that killed my son!" rapidly his face contorted from grief to a furious rage " She cheated her way into this tournament to take the spotlight from my son and now she murdered him for it!"</p><p>Nervously the Minister said " Amos what a thing to say dear man, she is just a child". Albus in his quick thinking came with a clever plan that would keep her out of his way and also keep her just out of Voldemort's reach dangling her like a carrot above his head.</p><p>With a solem and painful look towards the minister the headmaster said " Cornelius I have observed her these past few years and come to find that she is a disturbed child that had been witnessed by many in the school to be a parselmouth, it would not surprise me if she has been on the path to darkness for a while yet".</p><p>" See! " exclaimed Amos " I told you minister it is her doing!" The Minister was nervously fittling with his lime green bowler hat " Well Albus" he began " You do know her better as her headmaster, if you are sure I will see that it would be best to lock her in a ministry holding cell until we clear this all up" snapping his fingers at a Auror just behind him he said " Kingsley arrest Miss Potter here and keep her in a holding cell to await her trial and good lord make sure a healer sees to her as well, no good if she dies on us before we learn the truth".</p><p>Curtly nodding his head the tall dark skinned Auror bound the girl and levitated her to easily escort her back to the ministry.</p><p>Nervously the minister said to the headmaster " Albus I do hope your wrong about her, imagine the backlash that would be caused when people find out their savior has gone dark."</p><p>Looking around for anyone listening in he continued in a quiet voice " But if your right the wonders that would do for my career for apprehending her before she could become the next dark lady". The ministers eyes gleamed at this and Albus gave him a tight smile and said " I do believe Cornelius that you are correct, let us discuss this after we clean up the mess that she has made hmm".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catarina woke up with a jerk and Cedrics name upon her lips. Her dream was filled with the nightmare of that graveyard reliving her fellow champions death over and over again. She began to look around and did not recognize where she was.</p><p>There was no gleaming white walls or the sound of Madem Pomfrey bustling around her infirmary.</p><p>Did she not escape Voldemort as she thought and if so with the slight pounding of her heart why was she in what appears to be a very bare and cold stone cell and not either dead or being tortured within an inch of her sanity.</p><p>Four tall solid black marble walls surrounded her with no window or door in sight, she was currently laying upon a hard stone surface that seeped a bitter cold into her skin. Slowly she started to sit up, her back flared in pain and there was a slight crick in her neck from the hard bed beneath her.</p><p>Confusion that turned to fear and then to utter panic at her predicament she stumbled on to her numb legs and feet and proceeded to bang her fist upon one of the walls.</p><p>Yelling out she said " Where am I? What am I doing in here?!" The more she banged and yelled the angrier she got until to the left of her on the next wall what seemed to be a door viewer appeared and she could see a set of dark brown eyes stare out at her.</p><p>In a deep baritone the person on the other side Said " Keep it down in there Potter". Rushing toward the door viewer she asked " Who are you?! And where the hell am I!?" The voice said " If you were to calm down I will answer you girl".</p><p>With a few deep breaths she settled a bit and the voice finally answered " I am Auror Shacklebolt and you are currently in a ministry holding cell awaiting your trial Miss Potter". Shocked at this she asked in a quiet voice " What do you mean awaiting my trial?, Trial for what I did nothing wrong". With a glare the Auror said " Why for the murder of Cedric Diggory of course" and with that the eyes disappeared and the wall went back to normal again.</p><p>Tears started to form in her eyes and in her rage and despair she started to hit her fist against the wall again crying out her innocence " It was Voldemort that killed him! He's back! Get Dumbledore he knows! he knows! I told him! he'll set you right!" And she continued on till her fist become bloody and exhaustion started to creep in her veins and with a sob she stopped and slid down the wall onto the hard floor.</p><p>Sometime later Catarina was glumly sitting upon her stone bed, wondering how much time has passed since the night of Voldemort's return and why hasn't anyone told her anything yet.</p><p>She would love to know what exactly is going on out there now the dark lord is active. She would also like to know where the hell was Dumbledore and why he had yet to free her from this hell.</p><p>Excitement coursed through her as a door finally appeared on the wall where the door viewer was the first and last time anyone has talked to her. In stepped a tall bald and dark skinned man with a gold ring in his right ear, he had the same brown eyes as the person before she realized.</p><p>Just behind him Catarina could see a small figure with bubblegum pink hair. The man Auror Shacklebolt if she remembered correctly said to her " Come Miss Potter it is time for your trial, Auror Tonks and I are to escort you there".</p><p>Reluctantly she got up from her hard bed and made her way over to him. Her chin went up in defiance and she asked " Where is professor Dumbledore? He is going to be there right, he knows that I'm innocent and that Voldemort has returned he's the reason Cedric is dead".</p><p>Kingsley flinched at the dark lords name but did not answer her question nor did he look her in the eye as he cuffed her hands and feet together in what she realized are magic suppressing shackles for she could no longer feel her magic flowing from her core.</p><p>A little frightened at this she questioned " Why are you cuffing me I'm not a murderer, Dumbledore will prove my innocence I know he will you just watch and see". But the two Aurors seemed to not be listening to her and each grabbed her by her elbows and started to escort her down the long dark hall.</p><p>They arrived at a set of double doors that reached the ceiling. They were dark and foreboding with the Minstry of Magic's seal upon them, they swung open at their approach and her eyes widened in the extremely full courtroom.</p><p>There must be hundreds of people in here she suspected and as she passed by the spectators who leered and jeered at her cameras flashed from a hoard of journalists that was near the front entrance of the courtroom. With a inner groan she could just make out the acidic green of Rita Skeeters quick quotes quill in the midst of them.</p><p>Looking up she noticed the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge who had a grim look to his face to his left was a toad like woman in hideous pink robes, she seemed a little too giddy for Catarina's comfort and to her immense relief she spotted the headmaster Albus Dumbledore to the ministers right.</p><p>And just below them was what must be the entire Wizengamot all dire severe looking lords and ladies in plum colored robes that were watching her with a mix of anger, curiosity and to her surprise fear.</p><p>In the left corner of her eye she could see a sea of familiar bright red hair she knew to be the Weasleys and amongst them was one head of bushy hair that could only be her best friend Hermione Granger. They all appeared to be crying, Mrs. Weasley had her face buried in her handkerchief while Mr. Weasleys arm wrapped around her in comfort. Ron and Hermoine was holding on to each other grief clearly on their pale faces.</p><p>Approaching an uncomfortable looking wooden chair the two Aurors beside her moved their hands from her elbows to her shoulders to push her down into the chair which immediately bound her tightly with heavy chains as soon as her bottom hit the seat.</p><p>She continued to shakily observe her surroundings and looked up as the minister called for order with the sound of his gavel he announced " We the Wizengamot meet on this day June the thirtieth of nineteen ninety five to bring to trial Miss Catarina Jamie Potter for the murder of Cedric Amos Diggory and for the use of an unforgivable curse".</p><p>Looking straight at her the minister asked " Now Miss Potter how do you plead to these charges?"</p><p>With a shake of her head and a determined look in her eyes she said " Not guilty your honor". Straightening her spine she said " It was Voldemort who..." but she could not finish for the minister loudly banged his gavel and roared " That is enough Miss Potter! You Know Who is not back! I will not have you spreading your lies within this court!" continuing on he said " Chief Warlock Dumbledore would you please proceed to call forth the first witness".</p><p>Standing up the old headmaster said " Yes of course Minister Fudge, I call upon the first witness Hermione Granger".</p><p>Catarina was relieved to know her friend was first for she would defend her from these horrible accusations. Stiffly said girl stood up from her seat and made her way to the witness stand.</p><p>Dumbledore looked toward her with a encouraging nod of his head and began with " Hermione Granger you have been friends with Catarina since your first year yes?" Nodding her head Granger replied " Yes sometime after the Halloween feast of that year her, Ron Weasley and I became almost inseparable". With a nod Dumbledore then asked " And in any of that time between then and now did you ever witness Miss Potter preform any illegal activities or seemed interested in the dark arts?" With a shake of her head and a grim expression she answered " Well of course not Headmaster! Cat would never!"</p><p>With a disappointed look thrown her way the old man then said " You are bound to speak the truth to this court Miss Granger".</p><p>Wringing her hands together Hermione then said " Well there was this one time I caught her reading a particularly dark book in preparation for the tournament" she nervously glanced at Catarina and said " She would sneak out of the common room to practice often."</p><p>With a nod from Dumbledore Hermione continued on " And she is a known Parselmouth, most of the school witnessed this back in our second year". Murmurs rang throughout the courtroom at this.</p><p>Dumbledore quieted the courtroom and asked" And do you believe that this dark magic that Ms. Potter has been practicing has effected her in any way?" Tears began to form in Hermoine's eyes as she shakily nodded her head and said " I-I didn't want to see it, b-but it could h-have."</p><p>" One final question Miss Granger, What is Miss Potters opinion on muggles?"</p><p>Twisting her hands tightly Hermione answered " Well her and her Muggle relatives don't particularly get along I would say she does not like them a great deal but they are not the most pleasant of people that I've ever met".</p><p>Dumbledore gave the young muggleborn a grandfatherly smile and said " Thank you Miss Granger you may return to your seat". With tears now freely flowing down her face Hermione quickly made her way back to the Weasleys and buried her face in her hands.</p><p>Catarina sat stunned at her best friends words and she felt a searing pain in her chest as if Hermione herself as stabbed her heart with a knife.</p><p>"Now I call to the stand Mr. Ronald Weasley" announced the chief warlock.</p><p>With a grimace the young man nervously made his way to the stand. Catarina looked up at him with pleading eyes begging him not to believe she was guilty as well.</p><p>Dumbledore looked at him with a pleasant smile and asked " Mr. Weasley you have been friends with the defendant since your first year as well correct?" With a nod and a small smile Ron replied " Yes we've been best mates since we met on that first train ride to Hogwarts".</p><p>With a nod Dumbledore asked him " And in any of that time between then and now have you witnessed Miss Potter preform dark magic or seemed interested in dark magic". Ron frowned " Well of course not Professor she's my best mate I know her and she has not gone dark". With a frown Dumbledore then asked " But she has been witnessed by you speaking parseltounge which is a dark trait has she not".</p><p>At this Ron reluctantly nodded his head and said " Yeah alright she can speak to snakes, it's a bit freaky that she shares that with you know who, but I've always tried to overlook it."</p><p>Dumbledore seemed pleased with his answer and proceed to say " I will have one more question for you Mr. Weasley" and with a nod from the boy Albus asked him " Did you ever believe that Miss Potter cheated her way into the triwizard tournament held at Hogwarts this past year?"</p><p>With a grimace the boy answered " Well at first yes I did but..." the old headmaster cut him off " I have no further questions thank you Mr. Weasley you may return to your seat". With a glare sent to the headmaster and a look of remorse sent her way Ron made his way back to his family.</p><p>She could hear multiple voices in the courtroom proclaiming from the start they knew she was a liar and a cheater, Fudge had to bang his gavel again to quiet the masses once more.</p><p>Calmly Dumbledore waited then cleared his throat to say " Now I have just a few more witnesses to call forth, can I have Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley to the stand". The brown haired Hufflepuff boy approached the stand.</p><p>Smiling genially at him Albus asked him " Now Mr. Finch-Fletchley I do recall in your second year you played witness to Miss Potters ability in the snake tounge, is this correct?"</p><p>Nodding his head the muggleborn replied " Yes professor Dumbledore sir, it was during a dueling club we had back in second year when she used her dark trait to set a snake on me". Gasps echoed through the room and Catarina couldn't help but snarl at the stupid Hufflepuff, she tried to save him damn it. Then with a look of fear he said " Not too long after I was petrified you see, I know it was her".</p><p>Anger swelled through her and she fought against her restraints Catarina roared "THATS A LIE YOU BAS..." but with a flick of Fudges wand and a yell for silence Catarina realized that her voice was gone angered by this she glared hatefully at the bumbling fool.</p><p>Dumbledore sadly looked at him and replied " Yes I do remember that terrible year when the chamber of secrets was opened, but what made you so sure it was Miss Potter who was the heir Mr. Finch-Fletchley?" Nervously wringing his hands the boy replied " She found out I was muggleborn sir and like Granger said with her full out hatred of muggles it was very disconcerting to be near her". With a solemn nod of his head the headmaster let the Hufflepuff back to his seat.</p><p>And on and on it went like this betrayal after betrayal plunging the knife deeper into her heart.</p><p>It twisted deeper and her heart grew heavy and cracked from the pain of it. It seemed the only ones truly on her side were McGonagall and to her great surprise professor Snape who stood in her defense though it did no good.</p><p>After the final witness the minister called forth a vote in favor of her guilt and all but a small handful of wands lit up. Bowing her head she finally broke at this ultimate betrayal from the world she thought was her own. But it paled to the pure unadulterated anguish caused by the grandfatherly old man she once loved and looked up to.</p><p>With the bang of his gavel the minister stood up and cried " Catarina Jamie Potter we here the Wizengamot find you guilty and sentence you to life in Azkaban" with a finale bang that sealed her fate she could feel a cold tread come through her and the feint cries of her dead mother as two dementors came to collect her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Change of Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was jostled awake from a sharp slap to her cheek " Wake up Potter" a feminine voice said. Blearily Catarina looked up at the young face of the pink haired Auror from her trial.</p><p>The Woman said " Merlin those dementors sure do put a number on you don't they Potter" she joked.</p><p>Not answering her Catarina looked around her and noticed two more Aurors, one who sat beside Tonks which she recognized to be Shacklebolt and a short light skinned man with blonde hair that sat next to her, her seat jostled a bit and she cried " What was that?" Laughing the man beside her said in a deep accented voice " Well Frau Potter that was just some slight turbulence hitting the carriage, nothing to worry your head over".</p><p>Her eyes widened " What do you mean by carriage? Why are we in a carriage?" With a smirk on his chapped lips the man said " Why we are taking you to your new home Frau Potter".</p><p>Giving a dark chuckle he continued " We should reach Nermengard in a few hours time".</p><p>Turning to him the best she could for she was currently still shackled she asked " I thought you lot was sending me to Azkaban? What the hell is Nermengard?!"</p><p>It was Shacklebolt who answered " Giving the fact that one Sirius Black is your godfather and is a current escaped criminal Dumbledore and minister Fudge both agreed that it was too risky for you to be there just for him to help you to escape, no you are to go to the most secured prison in the world with its only current inmate the former dark lord Grindelwald. If he cannot escape from his own prison then surely it would be impossible for you". Muttering under her breath she said " Oh fecking great another dark lord".</p><p>After a few hours of uncomfortable silence preceding their explanations they finally landed upon a rocky surface. Pushed out by the short blonde man next to her she stumbled onto the mountainous terrain, looking around she could not help but marvel at the beauty of snow capped mountains reaching out to the heavens and then her eyes landed before her a tall dark tower that seem to darken the majestic scenery, it seemed most of it hanged on a streach of a clif and she knew if she looked down she could see sharp rocks of the valley below them.</p><p>The gruff blonde Auror harshly grabbed her arm and led her to the tall dark wooden doors of the main entrance of the prison and just above them was a phrase in German she could not understand it read " Für das höhere Wohl" her eyes stayed glued to the words till she was lead completely inside, Tonks and Shacklebolt stopped following them at the entrance, she turned her head slightly to look back at them to see the pink haired witch briefly wave goodbye thus leaving her alone with the strange wizard currently dragging her up the steep stairs.</p><p>Puffing they finally made it to the top of the tower the German wizard she learned to be one of three guards of this prison a Herr Erik Von Schultz stopped before a giant thick metal door, it was slightly rusted with age and she could see a square shaped door viewer mid way and a small flap at the bottom which reminded her of the cat flap Uncle Vernon installed in her bedroom door so she could be fed.</p><p>She briefly gulped as her situation finally started to settle in and barely listened as Schultz explained that she would be fed once a day and her bucket for her bathroom would be emptied every other day. As he opened the heavy metal door and unshackled her wrist and feet he carelessly tossed her inside shutting her in indefinitely.</p><p>She took a good look at her surroundings and it frightened her to no end, the room was slightly larger than the ministry holding cell and a hard wooden bed was in the far right corner with a thin holey blanket on top and in the other corner was a small metal bucket which to her mild horror realized must be the "bathroom" the guard was talking about. But no out of all of this what truly made her worry was the deep claw marks that riddled the entire surface of all four walls even the floor and roof as well.</p><p>Her heart rate picked up as her mind conjured all matter of horrible beast that could cause such damage and hoped that she would never encounter it. Just as she was tracing a particular deep mark on the right side of the wall a voice sounded behind her that made her jump a foot in the air.</p><p>Immediately turning her body around to face whatever threat it could be she saw a door that was not there before on the far left wall of her cell and leaning casually against the frame stood an old man with a toothless smirk upon his weathered face, his beard and hair was white and wild like he has not had a decent haircut in many years and his raggedy clothes hung off his thin frame. " Who the fuck are you?" She yelled " And how in the hell did you get in here?"</p><p>Chuckling the old man gave her a mocking bow " I am the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald, tell me dear child what have you done to earn the old man's ire for him to lock you in my dark tower, hmm?" Immediately she made her way as far from him as she could go her back flushed against the cold stone of her cell. With a frown Grindelwald said " Don't be afraid little one I shall not hurt you I promise"</p><p>Not willing to leave the wall she asked " Are you really Grindelwald? And if so I can't trust you to keep your word". His smirk gotten even wider and he said " Your a clever girl I give you that, but I will endeavor for you to show a little trust for now you are stuck here with me".</p><p>And with a feral grin he said " For your information I have assess to this cell for it was originally created that way by yours truly. No one but I and now you know of it's secret". He stepped completely into her cell now and faintly traced one of the many marks upon the wall.</p><p>" I would reserve this room for the ones who really earned my ire". Chucking darkly he continued " In my cell I liked to keep a little pet werewolf, he was not exactly a agreeable fellow so I kept him in here and out of my way. On the full moon I would then open this hidden door to allow the beast to have a little fun with whomever the poor soul I placed inside".</p><p>With wide eyes she took in the room with new eyes remembering back in her third year when she encountered Moonys transformation and the fear and terror of such a powerful beast. She shuddered at the thought of being torn apart by sharp claws and pointy teeth cornered like some frightened rabbit in his hole.</p><p>Turning back to look at her Grindelwald asked " So tell me dear child who are you and why has Dumbledore seen fit to toss a twelve year old child to rot with his old nemesis?"</p><p>Feeling a bit indignant at being thought twelve she said " First of all I'm almost fifteen not twelve and secondly I'm Catarina Potter, but I do not know why he betrayed me. All my life I've done everything he asked in loyalty to him".</p><p>With a wiry grin the former dark lord replied " It's not the first nor would it be the last dear Albus would betray his most loyal, but to throw his golden girl to the wolves is quite a shock". At this she groaned " Don't tell me you heard of me as well?"</p><p>Laughing at her plight he said " Well of course I have dear girl, former brothers and enemies we may be but the old headmaster still finds time to either gloat of his triumphs or bemoan his troubles to my poor ears".</p><p>Surprised at this she said " Dumbledore comes here to speak with you?!" With a wave of his hand he replied " Oh my dear Albus had a bit of a thing for me back in the day and I don't think he still quite gotten over it yet". And with a sly grin he said " He comes at least once a month to talk my ears off and he's told me all about you my dear girl!"</p><p>Retching a little at the thought of the old headmaster in any romantic type of relationship she then asked " So what exactly has he told you?" Thoughtfully he said " Well I'm not sure of everything but definitely of your little adventures through school and of your possible connection to the current Dark Lord Voldemort".</p><p>Her eyes widened and then asked " You mean like with my scar and how I seem to have some of his powers". With a mischievous smile the former dark lord replied " Oh it's so much more than that, now that I think about it probably why he's decided to lock you away. Hmm, but that's for you to find out on your own my dear". With that he left her alone and frustrated.</p><p>She started to pace around her room thinking of what she did learn and how she would be able to discern her connection to Voldemort. Thinking back on his reaction after touching her scar in the graveyard it seems he knows the truth as well. With a frustrated scream she sat down on her bed ready for this day to end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning; some graphic torture and bit of gore. Do not read if that is disturbing to you. You have been warned, happy reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Dark Lord Voldemort was not in a good mood. After several months of careful planning and coaxing the dementors back on his side he was finally able to retrieve his most loyal death eaters out of that hell they dare call a prison.</p><p>He was most looking forward to his untilmate prize, his living horcrux Catarina Potter.</p><p>His magic lashed out in a fit of rage at the memory of not finding her anywhere in the dark depressing halls of Azkaban.</p><p>Where could have the old fool have taken her he thought in his anger, he caressed the holly wand that rest within his grasp and his magic calmed at the familiarity of it.</p><p>Reaching through the bond of the dark marks upon his followers he summoned both Severus and Lucius to his study.</p><p>As Voldemort made himself comfortable at his desk a knock sounded upon his office door " Come in Severus" the dark lord called and in stepped the black clad and dour potions master of Hogwarts. With a slight bow Snape asked in his low drawl " You called for me my lord?"</p><p>Leaning back in his chair the dark lord offered him a seat and asked " Any news from Dumbledore? Did he in anyway let you know the whereabouts of Catarina?" Surprised at his lords use of Potters first name Severus replied " No my lord he refuses to speak about her, his main focus now is gathering the order".</p><p>Voldemort scoffed at this and said " Of course he has, the old fool always thinks he has to be one step ahead".</p><p>With a contemplative frown the dark lord then asked " Tell me Severus have you at least found any odd behavior coming from the old man? Though I find it highly entertaining that he so willing tossed her to the dogs, it is still strange for him to do so. I mean she was his golden girl was she not and now the papers say she was a dark lady on the rise!" the dark lord began to laugh a high pitched cold laughter that sent shivers down Severus's spine.</p><p>The potions master replied " Well my lord nothing too out of the ordinary as it were. Any mention of the girl from the mutt was immediately silenced."</p><p>Chuckling Severus continued " It seems Dumbledore has lost two of his staunchest supporters both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The original headquarters of his order was located at Blacks ancestral home, but after arguing with the headmaster about her innocence he promptly kicked the order out."</p><p>Smirking the dark lord said " Any chance of getting those two on side?" Frowning Snape replied " As long as you paint a target upon their goddaughters back then no, they would rather die."</p><p>The dark lord chuckled and said " Ah, but Severus I have no plans on killing the girl now." At this the potions masters eyes went wide in shock and he stuttered out " Y-you don't plan on killing the girl my lord?"</p><p>With a nod the dark lord said " Oh yes I have discovered she means much more to me, she will be mine when we can finally locate her whereabouts."</p><p>Ice went down Severus's spine and then the dark lord said " Return to Dumbledore and see what you can find, question his other followers if you must."</p><p>Standing up from his seat the potion master bowed again and left the room.</p><p>As Severus left Lucius Malfoy entered the room.</p><p>" My lord" he started in a low bow " You require of my services."</p><p>" Yess Lucius" the dark lord said " Come in my friend, what news do you have from the ministry? Anything pertaining of the whereabouts of Catarina Potter?"</p><p>" No my lord" Malfoy replied " Dumbledore seems to have covered his tracks well for even Fudge still believes she was in Azkaban, now they are saying she is dead. Killed by the escaped death eaters, it will be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow."</p><p>The dark lord growled " What is that old fool planning, how could it benefit him to toss the girl aside and now claim her being murdered."</p><p>Shaking his head the death eater replied " I do not know my lord but I will try and seek out the truth."</p><p>" See that you do Lucius, I want the girl brought to me and not one single hair on her head will be harmed!" the dark lord barked, bowing Malfoy replied " Of course my Lord."</p><p>" Oh and one more thing Lucius, do you still have that diary I asked you to protect?"</p><p>Lord Malfoy's eyes widened in fear and he stuttered " Y-your d-diary my lord?"</p><p>Voldemort glared at the man and a sense of tread filled him when he said " Yes my diary that was very important to me, what have you done with it Malfoy?!"</p><p>Lucius flinched at the cold anger seeping from his master and he immediately knelt before him and said " I-I lost it m-my lord!" With a cry of rage Lord Voldemort yelled " Crucio!"</p><p>Malfoy screamed in pain as his body bent in odd angles and he could taste copper in his mouth as he bit down on his tongue in hopes of finding some relief to his agony.</p><p>Voldemort released him and stood from his chair and stepped over Malfoy's still twitching body and said in a low hiss " Where is it Luciussss?"</p><p>Breathing harshly the death eater replied " Two years ago Weasley was conducting raids upon homes belonging to dark families and in my anger I took the book and placed it in his daughter's cauldron."</p><p>Taking a deep breath he continued " I did not know what it would do but apparently it possessed the child and opened the chamber of secrets." At this Voldemort's eyes went wide and he growled " What happened to it then?"</p><p>" P-Potter discovered the real culprit after a few students was p-petrified and she d-destroyed it along with the monster inside or so as my sources say."</p><p>With a scream of rage the dark lord blasted the poor bookshelf to his left and he yelled " What do you mean it has been destroyed!" And he cast crucio again upon his idiotic death eater.</p><p>Voldemort was enraged by this and was very worried about his other horcruxes. He must go and collect them and keep them close where they would be safe from the old mans clutches.</p><p>With that thought it now made since why Dumbledore was willing to imprison her so, he knew what she was, what she meant to him and a spike of rage went through him again at the thought of the old codger dangling her like a carrot over his nose.</p><p>Tentatively he thought of their bond and was willing to let his Occlumency shields down just a hair to see if she was still alive. Taking a deep breath he cautiously lowered them and let out a sigh of relief to feel her strong emotions in the back of his mind. So wherever the old fool hid her she is at least safe.</p><p>He let Lucius go and barked out " Get out! And go to the ministry see if you can earn my trust again!"</p><p>And with that the man scrambled out thanking his lord as he went.</p><p>Meanwhile in her prison cell Catarina was currently being taught swordsmanship from her surprising new mentor and fellow inmate Gellert Grindelwald when a sudden rage that was not her own and a spike of pain went through her scar she gasped and lost her concentration allowing Gellert to smack her with his stick.</p><p>Pressing her palm against her scar she hissed " Bloody Voldemort and his stupid bleedin hissy fits!" Laughing at her plight Grindelwald said " I told you girl you have to practice more on your Occlumency shields or this is just going to be a everyday thing!"</p><p>Muttering to himself " Or if he has to deal with the same number of idiots I did in my time then it just maybe twenty four seven".</p><p>Sending him a glare Catarina said " I know Gellert I know it's just so bloody hard! My mind is a jumbled mess" smirking at her the former dark lord replied " Oh I have no doubt of that my dear but you have plenty of time to figure it out!"</p><p>Clapping his hands he said " Now let's get back to your lesson hmm, I do believe you are coming along rather quickly." She groaned and rubbed the sore spot on her arm where he hit her and said " Why do I have to learn this anyway, I don't see where I'll being using muggle weapons against magic!"</p><p>Chuckling he ruffled her hair and said " Well of course not that would be stupid, but I find it to be a very good exercise and the movements greatly improve one's stance and dueling techniques."</p><p>He then frowned and said " Tell me my enkelin, how long have you been here now?"</p><p>Thinking hard she said " I'm not really sure, it feels like it's only been days but I think around six months now I believe. Why do you ask?"</p><p>Grimacing the dark lord said " Every six months since I've been incarcerated here, the guards like to 'celebrate' my stay in this lovely tower in the most barbaric way." Growling he continued " By muggles means no less, too afraid to use their wand around me."</p><p>She gasped her hand covered her mouth and she looked upon him with horror.</p><p>He reached out and caressed her face with his weathered hands and said " Oh you must be brave my dear strong Valkyrie. Be brave for me, and don't you dare scream don't give them the satisfaction of harming you!" He growled out</p><p>That fierce fire shined in her eyes and he brushed a strand hair behind her ear and said " There's my girl, yes be brave, be strong and I'll be there after it's over."</p><p>" Promise?" She asked in a low whisper. Nodding his head and said " Always."</p><p>They heard footsteps coming from the stairs and he quickly kissed her forehead and made his way back to his cell.</p><p>Catarina stood on shakey legs bracing herself for what may come. She tried to regulated her breathing remembering what Gellert taught her in their meditation exercises.</p><p>She will not cower before these animals and when her cell door opened she lifted her chin in defiance.</p><p>Two of the guards stood leering at her from the door way, Shultz and Hans were their names.</p><p>Shultz laughed a cold harsh laughter and said " Frau Potter I do believe today is our six month anniversary of being together, is it not?"</p><p>She scoffed and said " How the hell am I supposed to know that? Not like I have a window to help count the passage of time."</p><p>He slapped her face so harshly her head snapped to the side and he roared at her " You will mind your tongue girl! And learn to respect your betters!"</p><p>Flashes of her beastly uncle Vernon went through her mind and she said in a low hiss " Don't call me girl."</p><p>He slapped her again and then grabbed her wrists and tied them together with a thick rope.</p><p>The other helped him connect it to a hook in the ceiling and together they hoisted her up. Her wrist and arms burned at the rubbing of the rough fibers of the rope and her shoulders and joints ached at being pulled at such a harsh angle.</p><p>The guards began to laugh and spun her where her back faced them. " Now be a good girl and sit still, it's time to celebrate!"</p><p>She flinched at the first loud crack of the whip and then he cracked it again and it hit home, she could feel a pain like no other as it tore at her flesh.</p><p>With each swing of the whip it sent painful jolts through her body like electricity, chunks of her flesh was being torn out and she began to feel the heat of her blood as it poored down her back, a small puddle of it now stained the floor.</p><p>But still she refused to scream, much to the frustration of her guards but the look of pride her mentor would bestow her for not giving in for being strong like he believes she is gave her the strength that she needed to endure.</p><p>She lost count sometime after 15 swings her body started to be overcome with exhaustion and pain and with a grunt her body was dropped to the ground, one of the men spit on her and said in a mean laugh " See ya in a few months sweetheart" and they left with a slam of her cell door.</p><p>Now in the safety of her isolation she broke out in a sob tears freely flowing from her eyes as she layed crumbled on her side.</p><p>Pain horrible mind-numbing pain racked through her, her back burned with the fresh deep wounds that now sliced through her tender meat, the heat of her blood stinging her wounds further as it flowed like a river down her back and into the puddle that she was now curled up on.</p><p>She barely realized that Gellert was now in the room, he lifted her head up on his lap and said in a low whisper as he tenderly brushed his fingers through her hair. " Shh, shh my enkelin it's ok. You were so brave and strong."</p><p>He then reached down to kiss her hair and murmured " My brave Valkyrie. Shh, rest now my child I've got you, I've got you." Her vision started to blur and her eyes began her grow heavy as she relaxed under Gellerts fingernails as they gently scratched at her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Article</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BREAKOUT AT AZKABAN! CATARINA POTTER THE GIRL WHO BETRAYED KILLED BY ESCAPED DEATH EATERS!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sometime yesterday evening several notorious death eaters escaped Azkaban prison. Sirius Black who made his escape two years ago is thought to be the cause. His cousin Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband and brother-in-law were among those missing from their cells. Catarina Potter who was arrested six months ago for the murder of fellow Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory has been found dead in her cell, possible revenge from her defeating you know who.</strong>
</p><p>Sirius Black chucked this mornings paper aside with a mournful howl, his goddaughter was dead, his sweet Catarina was gone along with his last connection to his long dead friend James Potter.</p><p>He fell onto the floor into a fetal position, the last remaining threads of his sanity unraveling as he mourned for another innocent soul lost by the manipulative old man that claimed to be the leader of the light.</p><p>" Damn you Dumbledore " the man muttered under his breath " Damn you to hell!"</p><p>A hour later his best friend Remus Lupin found him still on the floor and gently led his mourning friend to bed determined to help him recover in anyway he can.</p><p>Meanwhile in the burrow of the Weasley's home plates crashed as the news of Catarina's supposed death hit the family.</p><p>Molly Weasley wailed and screeched her once daughters name and Ron along with Hermione Granger curled into one another and mourned the loss of their best friend.</p><p>Guilt buried deep within the occupants of the home, if they would have stood up and said something more to defend her, not have believed her guilty, then maybe she would still be alive here with them enjoying Mrs. Weasleys cooking instead of dead in a cold hollow cell.</p><p>Then with a green flash of the floo the headmaster Albus Dumbledore stepped inside the Weasleys living room.</p><p>A somber expression adorned his wrinkled face and he said " So I see that you all have read this mornings paper." Hermione stood up and said " Our friend is dead! And it's our fault, why couldn't we have done better headmaster she shouldn't have been in that place to begin with!"</p><p>Dumbledore looked sadly at the girl his eyes no longer twinkling and replied " Ms. Granger I'm sorry to say that we lost Catarina a long time ago, we were just too blind to see it."</p><p>Ron yelled out " Your wrong! She was good she didn't do anything wrong and now she's suffered for it!"</p><p>Shaking his head the old man replied " I'm sorry Mr. Weasley but you are wrong, she was already possessed by Voldemort a long time ago, I'm afraid the diary from your second year had already destroyed what was left of the Catarina we so loved."</p><p>Ginny Weasleys face grew pale and she said " But headmaster I had that diary for a year, why am I not like her instead?"</p><p>Frowning Dumbledore replied " Because as we all know Catarina and the dark lord forged a connection that night that sealed her fate, it was all too easy for the diary to latch on to her upon its hosts destruction."</p><p>He then turned to Molly " I'm calling forth all the order members, I have found some evidence that all hope was not loss upon the demise of Ms. Potter." The woman shakily nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes as she shooed the children outside.</p><p>As Molly was getting everything cleaned up and ready for the others to arrive Dumbledore took a seat at the head table, plans going through his head of how he can get the Longbottom boy to be his new chosen one.</p><p>The first to arrive was his old friend Alastor Moody, his electric blue eye wizzing in its socket as he made his way to the table.</p><p>He sat down and said in his gruff voice " So what are we gonna do now that Potter is gone eh?"</p><p>Albus smiles at him and said " All in due time Alastor but I believe there is still hope yet."</p><p>The scarred man just huffed and took a deep sip from his flask.</p><p>Not to soon later did the rest of the order of the Phoenix arrive and made their seats around the table, Severus Snape hid in the darkest corner of the room with a sneer upon his lips.</p><p>Their mutterings of what was in the paper this morning cut short as Dumbledore stood up and called for order.</p><p>" Thank you all for coming here on such short notice today, as I am sure you may all have heard of Ms. Potters unfortunate demise and the escape of several known death eaters."</p><p>" So the dark lord must really be back! " cried Emmeline Vance " What are we to do with our chosen one dead! She was the only one that could defeat you know who!" Yelled Diggle.</p><p>Dumbledore raised his hand to quiet the terrified whispers that set out. " Yes it is unfortunate that Ms. Potter not only betrayed us by joining the dark lord but now she has been killed by her new comrades. But fret not for there were two possible children of the prophecy, I thought for sure it was Catarina but upon her betrayal I knew it was the other."</p><p>Whispers set out again at this and Kingsley asked " Who is this other child then Albus?" Smiling at the auror Dumbledore replied " Neville Longbottom."</p><p>" Bah!" Yelled Moody " I taught that boy for a whole year! He can barely hold his wand right let alone be the one to defeat the dark lord!" Several others that new the boy agreed.</p><p>Dumbledore knew this would be a hard one to sell but still he persevered on. " I know it seems dire but the boy does have some potential, with the right guidance I'm sure he will preform leaps and bounds if your expectations."</p><p>Severus drawled " The boy is a stuttering fool who can barley do the simplest of magic, tell me how do you plan on correcting that Albus?"</p><p>Dumbledore frowned at his spy and turned to Moody and replied " Alastor was the best auror in the field, you've trained many great aurors my friend you could train Longbottom."</p><p>Moody growled and said " It would be a waist of my time, but perhaps I can whip him into shape." Then he smirked and said " But you have to deal with Lady Longbottom."</p><p>Shuddering at the thought of that screeching old hag the headmaster replied " Very well, it is agreed." Moody nodded his head and said " Aye."</p><p>Back in her cell one very much alive Catarina Potter groaned as she blearily opened her eyes.</p><p>She was laying on her stomach the right side of her face pressed against her thin pillow and her red hair fanning around her like a fiery halo.</p><p>She tried to move but hissed in pain as she felt the scabs that now formed on her back stretched and pull.</p><p>A voice above her said " Don't move enkelin." Looking up she could see the mismatched eyes of her friend and mentor. " Gellert" she mumbled " How long have I been out?"</p><p>He brushed his hand through her hair and said " Two days now my dear" she groaned in response.</p><p>Gellert chuckled and leaned down to kiss her head and said " I've cleaned you up, just a few more days rest then we can begin again on your training."</p><p>She looked at him with a frown and asked " Does he know?" " Who? Enkelin" he asked in return. Scowling she asked again " Does Dumbledore know what the guards do in here?"</p><p>" Ah" Gellert began " I suppose he does, he has to come here at least once a year to strengthen the wards, I'm sure he's come across me laying in my own puddle of blood a few times." Then he shrugged as he began to run his hands through her fiery locks and said " This would not be the first time he turned a blind eye to another's suffering."</p><p>Puzzled she asked " What do you mean?" He sighed and replied " He knew exactly what went on in that filthy muggle home of yours." Catarina jerked so hard at that some of her wounds opened up and began to bleed again.</p><p>" What are you trying to tell me Gellert " she growled. As the man ran a rag to clean up her back again he replied " Do you really think he did not know how they treated you in there? How there locked you away in that cupboard, how they beat and starved you while their piggy little son ate till he threw up only to eat again when he was done."</p><p>Hatred the likes she has never felt before filled her chest and she barked out " You mean he knew all along! Why?! Why did he let me stay in that hellhole? Why did he when I begged him after every year to not let me go back there when he knew what they did to me!"</p><p>Humming Gellert answered " I believe it was to keep you malleable, he needed you to be willing to sacrifice yourself at the right time."</p><p>"But why?" She croaked tears forming in her green eyes Gellert frowned and said " Something you will learn in due time my dear, it's all apart of your connection to your Tom."</p><p>" He's not my Tom he's a monster!" she cried " Shh,shh you will know the truth and find that some monsters don't all where the same furs." And he kissed her temple again.</p><p>A look of contemplation crossed her tear stained face and a nod of her head she looked at him with determination in her eye and said " I promise Gellert I'll train harder and become more powerful than any before me so I can break both of us free from this hell. And then we can bring our venagace upon Albus Dumbledore and bring the Wizarding world to its knees". With a feral smile the dark lord reached out his hand to caress her cheek and said " I know you my dear Valkyrie will make me proud</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Dogs of London</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all wonderful readers for the Kudos and wonderful comments! Yall bring such joy to this novice and hopeful writer. I hope you enjoy what I have planned for Catarina. As always, Happy Reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus Snape's long black robes billowed in the wind as he made his way down the street to Grimmauld Place. Sneering at the thought of seeking out his most despised enemy, second guessing himself, he almost turned on the spot to leave. He did not want anything to do with the mutt, but it was for Catarina, Lily's daughter.</p><p>If he could get them onside, it would be easier to ensure her safety, once they find her of course.</p><p>He stood before the blackened door of number twelve, taking a deep breath to fortify himself he climbed the small steps and raised his hand to knock three times upon the hard wooden surface.</p><p>Impatiently he tapped his foot as he waited, his eyes looking around him, making sure he was not being followed.</p><p>As he was about to knock again the door opened just enough for one to peek through the open edges.</p><p>A voice croaked just about knee high of him, " What does the greasy halfblood want?"</p><p>Looking down Snape sneered at the old batty house elf Kreacher and said " Where is your master elf? I need to speak to him immediately."</p><p>The little elf's wrinkled face formed into a grimace at the thought of his poor excuse of a master and replied " Bad master is unwell, he will nots be taken any visitors. Go away!"</p><p>But before the elf could slam the door shut Snape grabbed hold of the door and said " You will let me in to see him this instant elf! I have news of his goddaughter."</p><p>Kreacher growled at him but let him inside slamming the door as soon as the potion master stepped through.</p><p>" Wait here " the old elf barked, then he popped away to go fetch his master.</p><p>Snape crossed his long arms in front of his chest, he already regretted doing this, but the game has changed. Everything was completely backwards now, with Dumbledore against Catarina and the dark lord wanting her on his side instead of six feet under, well Snape had no clue what to make of this turn of events.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when the werewolf, Remus Lupin, came storming down the stairs.</p><p>His eyes were a menacing dark amber, the beast within struggling to get out so it can rip Severus apart.</p><p>The potions master took an involuntary step back at the sight, flashes of encountering the same beast back in his fifth year filtered across his mind.</p><p>A shudder went through his spine when the normally calm and peaceful man snarled in his face " What do you want?! Have you come to gloat? Come to rub in our failure to protect our godchild!"</p><p>The scarred man was breathing harshly, hot puffs of his breath fanned over Snapes face as he tried to collect himself.</p><p>Severus straightened his spine and said " She is not dead."</p><p>But before he could continue on to explain Lupin reached out with his large hand and wrapped it around Severus throat.</p><p>He squeezed hard and growled out " Don't you play games with me snievlous! Don't you dare give me false hope like that."</p><p>Then the man broke down, tears formed in his hate filled eyes and a sob broke out from his throat.</p><p>" I failed her, I failed them all!" He said in a howl and he immediately let go of Severus's throat and put his face in his hands in his grief.</p><p>Grimacing as he rubbed his sore throat, Severus once again regretting coming here. His face formed into a blank mask as he straightened up once more.</p><p>He cleared his throat and said in a calm voice " I have not come here to gloat Lupin, I've come to tell you that the papers have lied. Catarina is alive."</p><p>The werewolf slowly lifted his tear stained face from his hands, hope shining in his amber orbs.</p><p>Stuttering out he said " How can you be certain Severus? They said they found her b-body " a hiccup escaped his throat as he continued " I-it was so b-beaten and b-broken that it made it hard to identify her, but it was her cell, according to the ministry."</p><p>Sighing the potion master replied " That was all Dumbledore, I do not yet know why he wants the world to think she is dead. She didn't even make it in to Azkaban, Dumbledore sent her elsewhere, we do not know where. The dark lord has some bond or connection with her, he can sense that she is alive, but whatever wards the old man has her under are extremely powerful. He cannot find her, only feel her emotions."</p><p>Taking a shuddering breath the werewolf said " She's alive, she's alive I have not failed her yet."</p><p>Then he spun around and sprinted up the stairs, hope blooming bright in his chest bringing warmth back into his cold worn bones.</p><p>He sprinted down the hall and to a door on the far left where his lover lay in mourning.</p><p>Poor Sirius has not moved from his bed in several days, his grief at loosing Cat was too much for the already fragile man to bear.</p><p>Remus opened the door and strode to the curled up figure on the bed. He was deeply buried under the covers, only his curly black hair peeked out.</p><p>He carefully reached out to touch Sirius and gently coaxed him awake.</p><p>" Siri" he began in a gentle voice " Get up Siri I have wonderful news!"</p><p>A groan was heard under the bedspread and a raspy voice that was muffled by the covers said " Leave me alone Moony, please."</p><p>With a huff the werewolf jerked the covers off and said " Wake up now pads! Your goddaughter needs you! Severus is here..."</p><p>But before he could finish Sirius flew up into a sitting position and snarled " What is that greasy git doing here! Come to rub it in our faces has he!"</p><p>Remus had to grab the man by the shoulders to stop him from getting up to go and confront the man downstairs.</p><p>" Stop! Listen to me Sirius Black!" He then said in a firmer tone, satisfied when the man below him ceased all movement, he continued on to say " He brings news from the dark lord directly, she is alive, for one she was never In Azkaban in the first place!"</p><p>Sirius looked up into the now warm hazel eyes of his lover and said in a choked voice " You really mean it? My little prongslet is alive?"</p><p>The man broke down as Remus told him all that Snape did just a few minutes ago.</p><p>By the end of his tale a fire that once was out now burned bright in the mans chest. His goddaughter was alive! And Dumbledore not only lied to him but is keeping her prisoner somewhere not even the dark lord can find.</p><p>A determined glint shined in his eyes as he made his way down the stairs, his faithful Moony by his side.</p><p>Snape sighed in relief when he saw both Black and Lupin coming down the stairs, both bearing a determined aura around them.</p><p>As they approached Black asked him in a gruff voice " So Severus, what do we do now?"</p><hr/><p>The dark lord was currently sitting at his desk looking upon the objects that held his tattered soul.</p><p>He managed to collect the ring and the cup, the dairy was destroyed and the locket was missing. Only a note inside a copy of the locket was found, damn that traitor Regulus Black, if only he was still alive so the dark lord could kill him himself.</p><p>He did not know if the man was successful in destroying his locket or not, he can only hope it's been stored away in that dreadful manor of the Black family. If Severus succeeds in getting Catarinas godfathers onside, maybe then he can search the house for his missing soul piece.</p><p>No matter, he at least has the ring, the cup, nagini and of course Catarina.</p><p>He'll have to find some way to reclaim the missing soul piece that was destroyed, it being the biggest chunk of his soul, each splitting in half as he made more and more.</p><p>A miscalculation on his part, he should have stopped at two.</p><p>Sighing he put his horcruxs in a heavily warded and sealed vault behind his desk, it was then covered by a portrait of a Basilisk, it will only open for him.</p><p>Satisfied with their protection he arose from his chair and made his way out of his office and down the hall.</p><p>He called forth his death eaters as he entered the meeting room.</p><p>They came in one by one, all bowing to him as they made their way to their respective seats.</p><p>Lucius was to his left, but after his careless mistake was placed a few seats down. He now sat between McNair and the youngest Lestrange brother.</p><p>That seat now remained empty and will remain so until he can retrieve his horcrux, Severus his spy and potion master was to his right, Narcissa Malfoy was next to him, then Avery, Nott and Greyback.</p><p>His most loyal Bellatrix sat between her husband Rodolfus and brother-in-law Rabastan. Next to Rodolfus and across from Narcissa was Barty Crouch Jr.</p><p>Satisfied that his inner circle has all arrived in a timely matter he said " Severus, what news do you bring from the order."</p><p>" Nothing of too importance my lord, Dumbledore has been focused on getting Lady Longbottom to agree of her grandsons new 'destiny' with no luck as it were" Severus said with a slight smirk.</p><p>Chuckling the dark lord replied " Ah yes, that old battle axe would be giving him trouble."</p><p>" What of Black and Lupin then?" The dark lord asked.</p><p>Severus's smirk formed into a thin line as he replied " They were of course overjoyed to learn that their goddaughter is alive, they agreed to help, but refused to join your side completely. Their loyalty is to the girl and the girl alone."</p><p>Voldemort frowned at this and replied " As I have guessed, though no matter. As long as we have their cooperation in the end is all that I need."</p><p>Bellatrix gave a mad giggle as she said " Cousin Siri has always been the stubborn type! I shall break him of that if that is what you wish my lord!"</p><p>She looked upon Voldemort with a hopeful mad gaze as the man replied " No need of that Bella dear, not a hair on his or his werewolf's head shall be harmed. You understand?"</p><p>The mad woman pouted but nodding her head in agreement and said " Yes of course my lord."</p><p>Fenrir Greyback said in a growl " Lupin is one of my pups my lord, I changed him, he needs to be back with his pack!"</p><p>The red gaze of Voldemort pierced the werewolf with a fiery warning and he said " Lupin belongs to Potter, thus he belongs to me. You understand wolf?"</p><p>Greyback did not flinch but he did bow his head in submission and replied " Of course my lord, I understand."</p><p>Voldemort leaned back and said " Good " looking around his death eaters he then said " Now on the matter of the next raid, I want one or both of the Aurors that escorted Catarina to her prison, Severus told me that they are order members. Surly at least one will know of her location. I want them alive and sane enough to be interrogated " at this he gave a look to the Lestranges who shuffled in their seats.</p><p>Barty raised his hand and said " My lord permission to speak?"</p><p>At the incline of his masters head he said " I could acquire the one for you, Tonks is her name. She will be in your possession tomorrow my lord."</p><p>Severus raised his brows at this, the Tonks girl was clumsy yes, but she was one of the best Aurors on the field. How would he manage to capture her so easily, his thoughts were interrupted by the dark lord who laughed and said " Very good Barty, see that you do."</p><p>" That would only leave the one, Kingsley Shacklebolt, see that he is also caught." The dark lord hissed.</p><p>There were several yes my lords mumbled as a reply, soon they were dismissed as the dark lord contemplated his next moves.</p><hr/><p>Catarina flinched as she stretched her back, the scabs on her wounds tugging her still tender skin. It's been a week now since the guards flogged her, but thanks to Gellert she was healing quickly.</p><p>Said man lifted up her now raggy shirt to check her bandages, tsking he said " Your bandages will need changing soon, but you are healing quite nicely."</p><p>Frowning Cat replied " How are you able to get bandages anyway, it didn't really cross my mind till you started writing on the wall with chalk during your runes lesson."</p><p>Chuckling at her Gellert ruffled her hair and replied " Oh my dear child, so naive it seems. I still have followers in this world, those who remain loyal to me and keep hope in their hearts for my return."</p><p>His smile was bitter as he continued " Though it does me no good here, the young guard Felix, he was not the first to serve me in these dark halls. Many before him had perished in their efforts to free me."</p><p>Realization dawned on her, flashes of the kind young guard with warm brown eyes and straw colored hair filtered across her mind and she said " So that's how you are able to get the things you need, I did think it odd when you pulled out that book on blood magic the other day."</p><p>Laughing at her he replied " Indeed enkelin, if not for my loyal followers it would be much harder to get through to that hard skull of yours!" He said jovially as he gently rapped his knuckles on her forehead.</p><p>She batted his hand away " Hey, I'm not that bad! Blame my relatives for never encouraging me to learn anything."</p><p>" No excuses little one, you are capable of so much more than you know" he said in a stern yet tender voice.</p><p>Before she could reply he said in a gruffer voice " Come I have more runes to teach you, your quite the natural at them my dear."</p><p>He then led her to his cell which had a table and two chairs in the corner, they were nothing special, worn and scratched old wood, but they did the job they needed it to.</p><p>As she sat down he placed a worn old book on the table in front of her and began his lesson.</p><p>As always she was enthralled by his lessons, the man just had a way that seemed to just draw her in.</p><p>She never took ancient runes back at Hogwarts, she just went with what Ron was doing, which was whatever lead to the easier road.</p><p>She regretted that now, but she was glad that Gellert was willing to teach her all that he knew. All the teachers at Hogwarts combined couldn't hold a candle to Gellerts smooth rich voice and easy to understand way of teaching things.</p><p>She absorbed his lessons like a sponge, always eager for more. With a pang in her chest she thought of Hermione and how proud she would be of her for finally taking her education seriously. Ron would be appalled and immediately demand her to play chess or go flying on their brooms.</p><p>That knife in her chest twisted a bit at the thought of her friends, she immediately shrugged them away and refocused on Gellert.</p><p>The lesson soon came to a close and after bidding her mentor goodnight with a kiss upon his weathered cheek, she made her way back to her cell.</p><p>She climbed into her hard wooden bed and fell into a uneasy sleep.</p><p>She soon opened her eyes to find herself not in her stone cell but a huge field.</p><p>It was vast with lush green grass and fields of flowers covering the hilly landscape. As she made her way through the meadow, the bright blue sky began to darken and the once vibrant grass began to brown and the flowers began to wilt and die.</p><p>Her foot stepped on something with a loud crack, looking down she was startled to see a skeleton, it had old armor on its body that had rusted with age.</p><p>She quickly walked away from it only to encounter more and more bodies. Some fresh, some were bone and some was in the middle of decaying.</p><p>All had some sort of armor or rags of clothing, some looked to be from the Middle Ages and others looked like the type of muggle clothes that were in current fashion.</p><p>The once blue sky turned red and the rolling field before her were strewn with dead grass and bodies, almost like she has stumbled upon some forgotten battle field.</p><p>She squinted her eyes to try and make out a lone figure that was standing some distance in the middle of the field.</p><p>She could not tell if it were man or woman, crows were cawing in the distance. As she made her way to the person calling out to them, she was startled awake.</p><p>She found herself back in her cell, her heart was beating rapidly and sweat was pouring from her skin. She immediately looked toward the noise that had awoken her, Felix was standing through the cracked opened door, a concerned frown marring his youthful face. He held a tray of her breakfast in hand and as he placed it at the bottom of her bed he said in his smooth quite voice " Is my lady ok? Anything I can do to help?"</p><p>Smiling gently at the kind guard she replied " No just a bad dream, thank you Felix."</p><p>He nodded to her in respect and said " If my lady needs anything all she has to do is call, I'll be nearby today."</p><p>After he left, she took in several deep breaths, the dream she had slipping her mind like sand through her fingers.</p><p>She got up from her bed with a grimace, not wanting to bother Gellert she began to start her morning exercises careful of her still healing wounds.</p><p>She did not know what that dream was, all she could remember was the smell of death and decay, did this mean anything or was it just her mind making up stuff to keep it entertained.</p><p>She did not know and hoped that the dream would not return again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. AN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello my lovely readers! I know I haven't updated on this story for a while now, but do not worry! It had not been abandoned.<br/>For a bit over the winter months I lost my drive for this story, I had the main ideas down but no plot to lead them through.<br/>But, inspiration has struck me and I have something that I hope all will enjoy. Involving dragons, goblins, old death cults and world domination. <br/>This will be a dark story, probably my darkest and will not be pleasant for muggles and all who appose our dearest Catarina and Dark Lord.<br/>This will be a kind of slow burn, it will be years before Voldemort and Catarina sees each other again, but I won't give more away. <br/>I may take a month or more to revamp this story, and to get the plot that I have in my head to pen and paper. <br/>So thank you all for your patience and until next time, happy reading y'all!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also on FF.Net. Hope yall enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>